


Date-o!

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прежде чем спускаться в ад за Эвридикой, потренируйся на огурцах из погреба (с).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date-o!

Был обычный вечер среды – именно в такие чаще всего и совершаются безумства. Вице-капитан теннисного клуба средней муниципальной школы Фудоминэ Акира Камио сидел за столом и правил струны ракетки. С тех пор, как он вернулся из тренировочного лагеря для юниоров, прошло немногим более двух часов. За это время Камио успел затеять стирку, съесть бутерброд с тунцом и записать мобильник в кровные враги.  
– Я сделаю это, – заявил Камио. Цветной индикатор на боку мобильника издевательски мигнул. – Я выдержал двухнедельные адские тренировки! Я принимал участие в революции! Я вошел в теннисную элиту нации!  
Вопреки своей неодушевленной природе, мобильник умудрялся излучать отчетливую ауру злорадства.  
– Ну, хорошо, я боюсь, – признался Камио. Вздохнув, он отложил ракетку в сторону и, облокотившись о стол, спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Ведь если она мне откажет… – выпрямившись, он снова взял ракетку в руки и принялся считать витки обмотки на рукоятке: – Откажет… не откажет… откажет… не откажет… откажет… не откажет… Не откажет! – желая подбодрить себя, он достал из кармана смятую газетную вырезку и тщательно ее разгладил.  
«Девы! – сулил гороскоп. – Большая удача в любви! Вы будете полностью удовлетворены поведением своего партнера».  
На самом деле вырезка была за прошлый понедельник – и это немного смущало – но Камио решил во что бы то ни стало исповедовать оптимизм.  
– Я позвоню ей, – сообщил Камио в пространство, барабаня пальцами по столу. – Прямо сейчас. Или нет, лучше в ближайшие полчаса. Во всяком случае, сегодня – точно. Я…  
Наполнив комнату пульсирующими звуками инди-рока, на столе заерзал мобильник.  
– Да?  
– Камио-кун? Это Ан.  
– Ан-чан?!  
– Надеюсь, я не помешала?  
– Ни в коем случае! Я просто сидел…  
«…и думал о том, как пригласить тебя на свидание», – остаток фразы Камио благоразумно проглотил.  
– Как хорошо, что вы наконец-то вернулись из лагеря!  
– Правда? – в поле зрения Камио попал обрывок фразы «…полностью удовлетворены поведением своего партнера». Пока что ему и в самом деле было не на что жаловаться.  
– Ну, разумеется! Я так соскучилась по брату.  
Камио скис.  
– Ну, конечно. Я понимаю. Тачибана-сан…  
– Вообще-то, именно поэтому я и звоню, –с подкупающей честностью призналась Ан.  
– Боюсь, я не совсем…  
– Киппей ничего не рассказывает мне о тренировочном лагере. А сейчас вообще собрался и ушел к каким-то новым друзьям, которых он там себе завел. Поэтому я подумала – может быть, мы сходим с тобой на свидание, и ты мне что-нибудь расскажешь об этих юниорах?  
– Сходим на сви… – Камио недоверчиво уставился на трубку. Он действительно услышал то, что услышал, или же это слуховые галлюцинации, вызванные слишком позитивным мышлением?  
– Да-да. Правда, сегодня, я не могу, так что, может быть, завтра в шесть?  
«Значит, не показалось», – на лице Камио расплылась широкая, немного глуповатая улыбка.  
– Камио-кун?  
– Мне подходит.  
– Может, тебе нужно сначала заглянуть в ежедневник и проверить свое расписание?  
– Не нужно, я свободен, – признался Камио и нахмурился: а вдруг это плохо? В социальных играх он не разбирался совершенно. – То есть, – быстро поправился он, – не совсем свободен. Точнее, совсем не свободен, но… Во сколько, ты сказала?  
– В шесть.  
– Отлично, я зайду за тобой в шесть.  
– Тогда до завтра?  
– До завтра.  
Ан повесила трубку.  
Несколько секунд Камио таращился на потемневший экран мобильника, после чего швырнул телефон на стол и вскочил на ноги:  
– Да! Да! Я сделал это! Я наконец-то пригласил ее на свидание! Точнее, – поправился он, на миг прерывая свое ликование, – на самом деле это она пригласила меня, но я ответил «да!» Я смог! Я сделал это! Я сумел! Я… – внезапно на его лице появилось ошеломленное выражение. – Я пропал!

 

– …нет.  
– Ну, пожалуйста!  
– Нет.  
– Большое пожалуйста!  
– Даже если оно разрастется до размеров огромного, я все равно отвечу «нет».  
– Но мне больше не к кому обратиться!  
– Сочувствую твоему горю.  
– Шинджи!  
– Акира.  
– Ты мой единственный друг!  
– И это не удивительно – принимая во внимание то, с какими просьбами ты к ним обращаешься – сходить с тобой на тренировочное свидание, сыграв роль Ан-чан.  
– Ну, чего ты за это хочешь? Крови?!  
– Меня бы устроило что-нибудь… имеющее немного большую рыночную ценность.  
– Я подарю тебе плакат с подписью Нисикавы из «Абингдон бойз скул».  
– Мелко.  
– И целую неделю буду покупать тебе дынный хлеб в кафетерии.  
– Все еще не заинтересован.  
– И я на целый месяц освобожу тебя от дежурств по клубу!  
– Ну, хорошо. Сколько сейчас времени?  
– Полпятого.  
– Можешь зайти за мной в половину шестого. Полагаю, к этому времени я буду готов.  
– Готова.  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Ты ведь играешь роль Ан-чан, забыл?  
– О, нет. Я помню – и еще не раз припомню.  
– Я больше ни о чем тебя не попрошу!  
– Уж в этом можешь быть уверен.

 

Отпустив кнопку звонка, Камио нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– А! Акира-чан, – дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показалась миниатюрная женщина в светлой юкате. Ее красиво зачесанные темные волосы отливали лиловым. – Как хорошо, что ты пришел! Шинджи ведет себя странно.  
– Вот как? – осведомился Камио вежливо. Поводов для беспокойства он не видел: вести себя по-другому Шинджи просто не умел. Казалось бы, за столько лет его родители могли бы уже и привыкнуть.  
– Да, полчаса назад он принес домой журнал для девочек-подростков, и с тех пор закрылся у себя в комнате. Я начинаю волноваться.  
– Я тоже, – признался Камио. – Можно я к нему поднимусь?  
– Ну, разумеется.  
Шинджи и впрямь обнаружился у себя – одетый в широкие шорты защитного цвета, он стоял перед зеркалом и расчесывал волосы. Рядом, на стуле, была разложена тщательно отутюженная футболка.  
– А, это ты, – поприветствовал Шинджи друга. – Раз я сейчас Ан-чан, то должен высказать тебе порицание.  
– Не понял?  
– Ты только что ворвался в девичью спальню без стука. И увидел мою грудь, – Шинджи негромко зажужжал феном. – Голой. Теперь, чтобы сделать из меня порядочную женщину, тебе придется на мне жениться. Впрочем, возможно, именно на это ты и рассчитывал…  
– Ты еще долго?  
– Не знаю, – Шинджи пожал плечами и взял в другую руку расческу. – Минут десять… пятнадцать… Возможно, больше.  
– Ты же говорил забрать тебя в полшестого!  
– Какая уважающая себя девушка приходит на свидание вовремя? Теперь спустись вниз и подожди меня в холле.  
– А здесь тебя разве подождать нельзя?  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Считай, что это женский каприз.  
– Ну, хорошо-хорошо, – выйдя из комнаты, Камио медленно спустился вниз. Заняться там особо было нечем, и, подойдя к окну, он стал наблюдать за пируэтами роллеров. Шинджи появился через пять минут. Положив руку на перила, остановился на лестнице и поинтересовался:  
– Ну, что, начнем?  
– Да, пожалуй, – кивнул Камио, отворачиваясь от окна.  
– Камио-кун, как я рада тебя видеть! – подспудно Камио ожидал, что говоря за Ан-чан, Шинджи прибегнет к фальцету, но тот остался верным себе. Тембр его голоса не изменился, и манера речи осталась столь же неторопливо-протяжной.  
– И я, – пробормотал Камио. – Очень рад.  
Преодолев оставшиеся ступеньки, Шинджи встал рядом с ним и поинтересовался:  
– Ну, как я выгляжу?  
Камио с удивлением уставился на него.  
– Как обычно.  
– Минус десять баллов, – проинформировал Шинджи.  
– За что?!  
– За комплимент.  
– Но я его не говорил!  
– Вот именно.  
– О. Ну… – Камио прочистил горло. – Ты выглядишь прекрасно.  
– А поподробнее?  
Камио окинул друга задумчивым взглядом. На Шинджи была свободная черная футболка, шорты и кроссовки. В блестящих темных волосах красовалась аляповатая заколка в виде сердечка. Удачно или нет, но Шинджи и вправду работал над образом.  
– Ну? – подтолкнул Шинджи.  
– Какая… красивая заколка, – выдавил Камио. – Она такая…  
– Ну?  
– Такая… розовая. И пластмассовая. И так замечательно идет к твоим глазам.  
– И что ты хотел этим сказать?  
– К волосам! Я имел в виду – к волосам. А еще…  
– О? Есть что-то еще?  
– Ну… Обувь! Какая у тебя отличная обувь! «Йонекс»?  
– «Бриджстоун».  
– Я так и подумал. Верх из износостойкой кожи, стелька и промежуточная подошва из ЭВА, специальная конструкция под сводом стопы…  
– Это самый лучший комплимент, который я когда-либо слышала.  
– Правда?  
– Сам-то ты как думаешь?  
– Кхм… Может быть, мы уже пойдем?  
– Стоять. А где мои цветы?  
– Какие еще цветы? – слабым голосом уточнил Камио.  
– Минус десять баллов за то, что явился на свидание без цветов.  
– Минуточку!  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, Камио сцапал с подоконника горшок с каким-то скрученным спиралью кактусом и торжественно вручил его Шинджи:  
– Ан-чан, а это – тебе!  
– Плюс пять за изобретательность, – сообщил Шинджи, немного подумав.  
– Да!  
– Рано радуешься, пока что ты все равно в минусах. На чем мы там остановились? Ах, да… Ой, какие милые цветы! – Шинджи картинно ткнулся носом в кактус, старательно выбрав для этого свободный от колючек участок.  
– Тебе действительно нравится?  
– Как тебе сказать… Просто мать уже три года выращивает его из какого-то заморского корешка. Подожди минутку, Камио-кун, я поставлю цветы в вазу, – Шинджи вернул кактус обратно на подоконник. – Все, можем идти.

 

Улица встретила их какофонией звуков – гудением автомобильных клаксонов, негромким шорохом листвы, дребезжанием велосипедных звонков и обрывками фраз.  
– Ну, что? Куда пойдем? – осведомился Шинджи без энтузиазма.  
– Э… Куда ты хочешь, – ловко вывернулся Камио.  
– Тогда, быть может, на уличные корты? Я так давно не видела Момоширо!  
– Нда, тут ты прав. Выбор ей лучше не предоставлять. Может, в кино?  
– Да, думаю, так будет безопаснее.  
Они неспешно двинулись по улице.  
– Теперь заведи со мной легкую и непринужденную беседу, – посоветовал Шинджи.  
– О чем?  
– Не знаю. Что-нибудь, в чем ты можешь блеснуть и проявить эрудицию.  
– О книгах?  
– Ты собираешься обсуждать с ней учебники? Насколько я знаю, никаких других книг ты не читаешь – музыкальные и теннисные журналы не в счет.  
– Тогда… о школе?  
– Ну, если ты желаешь, чтобы она раззевалась от скуки. У вас есть что-нибудь общее?  
– Тачибана-сан.  
– Заманчиво – если ты хочешь, чтобы на свидании вас было трое: ты, Ан и его незримая тень.  
– Может, о теннисе? Она хотела услышать о юниорах.  
– Годится, – кивнул Шинджи благосклонно.  
Рассказчиком Камио оказался хорошим – события в лагере он описывал с юмором, а тренеров и игроков изображал ярко и красочно.  
– …а потом меня поставили играть в паре с Шинджи, и, разумеется, я его с легкостью обыграл.  
– Нахал, – прокомментировал Шинджи. Рука его задела руку Камио. Немного отодвинувшись, тот продолжил повествование. Через какое-то время рука Шинджи снова коснулась его руки.  
– …первыми от пятого корта играли Шираиши и Кирихара. Я последний, кто станет хвалить Кирихару (даже если он этого заслуживает), но ты бы видела этот матч!  
– Камио-кун, – пробормотал Шинджи, – у меня замерзли руки.  
– …он буквально парил над кортом и… – до Камио наконец-то дошло сказанное. – То есть как это замерзли? В середине августа?! У тебя что, проблемы с кровообращением?  
– Нет, это у тебя проблемы – с сообразительностью. Как еще тебе намекнуть, чтобы ты взял меня за руку?  
– Зачем?  
– Потому что на первом свидании слишком рано брать меня за что-либо другое.  
Немного покраснев, Камио рывком схватил руку Шинджи. Та оказалась теплой, сухой и немного шершавой.  
– У тебя мозоли на ладонях, – сообщил Камио, не подумав.  
– Ты только что лишился шанса на второе свидание, – убийственным тоном сообщил Шинджи.  
– Даже не знаю, как я сумею это пережить.  
Идущие мимо школьницы переглянулись и возбужденно захихикали.  
– Мы действительно должны это делать? – поинтересовался Камио. Выглядел он так, словно ему было весьма неуютно.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Держаться за руки. А вдруг нас увидят знакомые?  
– Ты стыдишься меня?!  
Вместо ответа Камио вздохнул и двинулся дальше, увлекая Шинджи за собой.

 

Долго они не прошли. Кирихара в рассказе Камио едва успел повторно вознестись над кортом, как Шинджи заявил:  
– Жарко, – и в подтверждение своих слов начал лениво обмахиваться подолом футболки.  
– Еще бы не жарко, – согласился Камио, – а чего ты хотел – на исходе лета?  
Вместо ответа Шинджи насупился и смерил Камио взглядом, полным жалости, смешанной с раздражением.  
– А! Я понял. Это намек?  
– Соображаешь.  
– Стараюсь, – оглядевшись по сторонам, Камио заметил невдалеке гостеприимно открытый фургончик с мороженым. – Ан-чан, желаешь освежиться?  
– Ну, если ты настаиваешь… – пробормотал Шинджи.  
Вблизи фургончик выглядел еще завлекательнее. Широкие холодильные витрины демонстрировали контейнеры с разнообразным мороженым. Рядом, у кассы, стояло несколько держателей с высокими вафельными стаканчиками. Камио почувствовал, как его рот наполняет слюна.  
– Ну, что ты будешь? – поинтересовался он у Шинджи.  
Тот задумчиво оттопырил нижнюю губу.  
– Я прямо не знаю… Выбери что-нибудь вместо меня. Я тебе полностью доверяю.  
– У меня какое-то недоброе предчувствие, – Камио смерил Шинджи подозрительным взглядом.  
– Ты смотришь на мою грудь! – тут же вскинулся тот.  
– Чего я там не видел?  
– Тогда на мои ноги!  
– Боже упаси!  
– Почему нет? Ты меня оскорбляешь!  
Камио закатил глаза:  
– Давай просто купим тебе это дурацкое мороженое. – Он пробежался взглядом по витрине. – Как насчет лимонного?  
– Слишком кислое.  
– Дынное?  
– Слишком сладкое.  
– Сливочное?  
– Слишком калорийное.  
– Карамельное?  
– Слишком приторное.  
– Шоколадное?  
– Слишком мало фруктов.  
– Ореховое?  
– Слишком мало мороженого.  
– Со вкусом зеленого чая?  
– С ним у меня связаны плохие воспоминания.  
– Ванильное?  
– Слишком банальное.  
– Виноградное?  
– Слишком плохо отстирывается.  
– Я даже боюсь предположить, чем именно ты собираешься его есть, если тебя волнуют такие мысли. Клубничное?  
– У меня на него аллергия.  
– Банановое?  
– Теперь у меня аллергия на тебя.  
– С шоколадной крошкой?  
– Слишком дорогое.  
– Удивлен, что тебя это волнует.  
– Я – порядочная девушка.  
– Ты порядочная стерва, Шинджи.  
– Знаю, я возьму фруктовый лед.  
– Аллилуйя!

 

К тому времени, как они дошли до кинотеатра, фруктовый лед – как и повесть о юниорах – подошел к концу.  
– Ну, на что пойдем? – поинтересовался Камио у Шинджи. Тот стоял рядом и слизывал с пальцев остатки растаявшего сока.  
– Не знаю. Выбери что-нибудь сам. Я тебе полностью доверяю.  
У Камио дернулся глаз.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул он с преувеличенным спокойствием. – Может, на это? – Камио указал на красочный плакат, где полчища зомби, не щадя женщин, детей и котов, атаковали улицы города.  
– Поздравляю. Ты только что похерил то, над чем работал весь вечер.  
– Ха?! – не понял Камио.  
– Как думаешь, много ли останется от романтического настроя Ан-чан, если вы два часа подряд будете смотреть на слизь, насилие и тлен? Тебе нужно что-нибудь про любовь – и желательно со счастливым концом. Что-нибудь… вроде этого, – Шинджи ткнул пальцем в постер, на котором девушка бежала навстречу парню сквозь вихрь бело-розовых лепестков сакуры.  
– Может, все-таки зомби? – не уступил Камио. – Только представь: трупы, крики, темнота. Ан-чан испуганно прижимается ко мне в поисках защиты.  
– Смысл просмотра, – нравоучительно заметил Шинджи, – состоит в том, чтобы настроить ее на дальнейшее. На что ты собираешься настраивать ее фильмом про зомби? На то, что в недалеком будущем ей выедят мозги?  
– Нежизненно, – согласился со вздохом Камио. – Хотя имело бы определенный смысл – пойди она на свидание с тобой. Ну, хорошо. Стой здесь, я схожу за билетами.

 

Два часа спустя.  
– Какой потрясающий фильм!  
– Отличный.  
– Какие повороты сюжета!  
– Очень интригующе.  
– А режиссерская работа?  
– Интересный подход.  
– А какие актеры!  
– Удачный каст.  
– А какая выразительная игра!  
– Такую нечасто увидишь.  
– Ты тоже уснул в самом начале?  
– Ага.  
Камио с Шинджи неспешно брели по улице, разглядывая подсвеченные вывески магазинов. Вечерело. Ярко-оранжевое солнце садилось в облака.  
– О чем мне теперь говорить? – поинтересовался Камио, рассеянно пнув подвернувшийся под ногу камешек.  
Шинджи безразлично пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю, попробуй придумать что-нибудь приятное.  
Камио тщательно прочистил горло.  
– Знаешь, Ан-чан, – откинув челку с лица, он проникновенно уставился на Шинджи, – это похоже на сказку. Когда мы так с тобой идем… мне кажется, что вот-вот произойдет что-то необычное.  
В следующую секунду мимо них с диким мявом пронеслась кошка, дребезжа привязанной к хвосту пустой банкой от «Понты».  
Проводив кошку взглядом, Камио с Шинджи переглянулись.  
– Я не это имел в виду, – пробормотал Камио.  
Они завернули за угол. На ступеньках уходящей к уличным кортам лестницы расположилась группа громко гогочущих подростков.  
– Видели, как она бежала? – поинтересовался один из них у остальных. На вид ему можно было дать лет семнадцать. Удобная спортивная майка открывала накачанные бицепсы рук. Камио нахмурился. Качков он инстинктивно не любил. – Видели? У нас есть еще одна банка. Теперь нужно поймать еще одну кошку.  
– Уроды, – пробормотал Шинджи презрительно, не трудясь понизить голос. Камио почувствовал, как время вокруг них остановилось.  
– Шинджи, – произнес он очень спокойным голосом. – Только что. Ты ничего не говорил.  
– Разве?  
Подростки угрожающе зашевелились.  
– Мне показалось, что он назвал нас уродами, – заявил одетый в майку, вставая.  
– Вам показалось, – Камио слабо улыбнулся и попытался оттеснить Шинджи в сторону.  
– Обозвать вас еще раз, чтобы вы были уверены наверняка? – любезно поинтересовался Шинджи.  
Камио прикусил губу.  
– Шинджи. Это очень плохая идея. Очень. Из всех плохих идей это самая…  
– Только полные уроды будут мучить беззащитное животное, – сообщил Шинджи ровно.  
– Ну, – одетый в майку подросток угрожающе хрустнул костяшками, – мы всегда можем переключиться на людей.  
Камио громко сглотнул.  
– Шинджи, будет лучше, если мы немедленно…  
– Думаешь, испугал? – равнодушно поинтересовался Шинджи у качка.  
– А разве нет?  
– Ну, вот еще, – Шинджи беззаботно пожал плечами. – Камио-кун, скажи им!  
– Я?! – Камио одарил его диким взглядом. – Почему именно я?!  
– Что значит «почему»? Кто из нас двоих мужчина?  
– Вообще-то мы оба.  
Шинджи укоризненно поцокал языком.  
– О, нет. В данный момент я девушка. Хрупкая и слабая. И остро нуждающаяся в защите. При этом не способная выносить несправедливости. Короче, давай, впечатляй меня.  
– Шинджи.  
– Ан. Я бы даже сказал, Ан-чан.  
– Сейчас не время для этого. Скажи-ка, прежде чем тебя обуяла жажда справедливости, ты обратил внимание на то, что здесь их пятеро?  
– О.  
– Я так понимаю, не обратил.  
– Ты на что-то намекаешь?  
– Чертовски верно.  
– И на что?  
– А ты еще не понял?  
– Ну…  
– БЕЖИМ!

 

– Как думаешь, мы выиграем Национальный чемпионат в новом году? – Камио сидел на качелях и, запрокинув голову вверх, задумчиво изучал покрытое первыми звездами небо. Спустя два с половиной квартала им наконец-то удалось оторваться от хулиганов. Потом они набрели на пустую детскую площадку, где почему-то и задержались. Горка оказалась для них слишком мала, и они облюбовали качели. Теперь Камио омывало чувство глубокой усталости и необычайного единения со вселенной.  
– Ну, разумеется, Камио-кун! – сидящий рядом Шинджи оттолкнулся ногой от земли. Качели качнулись и заскрипели.  
– Шинджи.  
– Не знаю, – Шинджи пожал плечами. – Возможно. Во всяком случае, шансы у нас неплохие. Теперь, когда нынешние третьекурсники уходят. Наступает наше время.  
– Ты знаешь…  
– М-м?  
– Я часто об этом думаю… Тезука, Атобэ, Шираиши, Юкимура, Санада, Читосэ, Тачибана-сан… – голос Камио звучал глухо. – Это было время гигантов. Мы по сравнению с ними карлики.  
Шинджи протянул руку и сжал его плечо в ободряющем жесте.  
Качели вновь тоскливо заскрипели.  
– Мы должны стать сильнее, – произнес Камио в небо.  
– Мы обязательно станем.

 

– Спасибо, Ан-чан, вечер был… – Камио запнулся, пытаясь подыскать подходящее слово. – Насыщенный, – наконец выбрал он.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Шинджи. – Я старалась.  
– Я бы даже сказал: перестаралась…  
Они стояли на крыльце дома Ибу, наблюдая за тем, как стайка ночных бабочек вьется вокруг ярко горящего фонаря.  
– И тут я прощаюсь и ухожу, – подвел итог Камио.  
– Иди.  
Камио заколебался.  
– Я ведь точно ухожу?  
– Ну, если ты не хочешь ее поцеловать…  
– Поцеловать?! – голос Камио взмыл вверх на добрую октаву.  
Где-то по соседству громко залаяла собака.  
– Только не говори мне, что это никогда не приходило тебе в голову.  
Камио залился темным румянцем.  
– Ты стыдишься потому, что приходило, или потому, что нет? – с подозрением уточнил Шинджи.  
– Э-э-э… Шинджи, ты должен мне помочь! – в голосе Камио слышалась паника.  
– А чем я, по-твоему, целый вечер занимаюсь?  
– Я никогда ни с кем не целовался!  
Шинджи сжал губы:  
– И сейчас не поцелуешься.  
– Но, Шинджи…  
– Нет.  
– Но…  
– Нет.  
– Ты мой единственный друг!  
– Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что это сработает?  
– Нет, – покаялся Камио. – Но должен же я был попробовать.  
– Ну, что ж, теперь, когда ты распрощался с этой дурацкой идеей…  
– Я все еще не теряю надежды.  
– Зря.  
– Месяц!  
– Месяц чего?  
– Месяц дынного хлеба!  
На лице Шинджи промелькнула тень колебания.  
Заметив это, Камио усилил нажим.  
– Только подумай, целый месяц я буду покупать тебе дынный хлеб!  
– И сок.  
– Это грабеж!  
– А то, что ты собираешься сделать со мной, это практически насилие.  
– Две недели!  
– Приятно было с тобой увидеться, – Шинджи взялся за дверную ручку.  
– Ну, хорошо-хорошо, – сдался Камио. – С тобой совершенно невозможно разговаривать!  
– Если бы ты ограничился одними разговорами, цена была бы не такой высокой.  
Шинджи скрестил руки на груди:  
– Ну, ладно, давай. Я готов.  
– Зато я – нет, – Камио нервно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
– Может, мне стоит ввести посекундную тарификацию? – осведомился Шинджи сухо.  
– Почему-то это сложнее, чем кажется, – пожаловался Камио, примеряясь для поцелуя. – Я не могу, когда ты так на меня смотришь! Закрой глаза!  
Шинджи послушно зажмурился.  
Прошла минута.  
– И долго еще? – осторожно приоткрыл один глаз Шинджи.  
– Ты смотришь! – обвинил Камио.  
– Хотел проверить, не ушел ли ты домой.  
– Может, сам меня поцелуешь? – Камио с надеждой уставился на друга.  
– Я-то могу. Но ты действительно уверен, что Ан-чан точно также облегчит тебе задачу?  
Лицо Камио видимо омрачилось.  
– Ну… нет. Ну, хорошо, – он взвинчено заходил по крыльцу. – Может, у тебя будут какие-то пожелания?  
– Я бы желал побыстрей со всем этим покончить.  
– Ладно, – Камио остановился. – Я смогу. Я сделаю…  
– Ты убеждаешь в этом себя или меня?  
Камио с трудом сглотнул и приблизил свое лицо к лицу Шинджи. Губы у того были тонкими и немного обветренными.  
«Шершавые, наверное», – не думая, Камио протянул руку и провел пальцем по губам Шинджи. На лице того отразилось удивление.  
– Я видел это в фильме, – пояснил Камио в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
– А я думал, ты все проспал…  
– Помолчи.  
Губы у Шинджи и в самом деле оказались шершавыми, а еще теплыми и почему-то отдавали апельсином.  
– Ну, как? – поинтересовался Камио охрипшим голосом несколько секунд спустя.  
– Слишком быстро.  
– Просто у меня закончился кислород.  
– Дыши через нос.  
– Вот так?..  
– Мм-м…  
– Мхм-м…  
– А сейчас ты почему остановился?  
– Я не знаю, куда девать руки.  
– Придумай что-нибудь.  
– В карманы?  
– Что-нибудь… поромантичнее.  
– Так нормально?  
– Не на первом свидании!  
– Немного выше?  
– Да. Так – хорошо.  
– Мм-м-м…  
– А сейчас что не так?  
– Только что у меня перед глазами промелькнула какая-то вспышка.  
– Тебя настолько впечатлил мой поцелуй?  
– Ой, заткнись!  
– Да ради Бога. Я могу идти домой?  
– Да. Нет. Давай последний раз?  
– Ну, хорошо.  
– Мм-м…  
– Мм-м-м…  
– М-м-м…  
– М… Камио?  
– Да?  
– Не знаю, как далеко у вас зайдет с Ан-чан, но если тебе когда-нибудь придет идея попрактиковаться в сексе…  
– Д-да?  
– Нет.

 

Следующий вечер у Шинджи выдался довольно тихим. Он сделал домашнее задание, поужинал и отправился уничтожать пришельцев на «Нинтендо». Спустя полчаса к нему заглянула мать.  
– Шинджи, там к тебе Акира-чан. Он выглядит немного… я бы сказала взволнованным. А впрочем, вот и он.  
В комнату ворвался Камио. Вид его был растрепан и дик. На бледных щеках горели ярко-красные пятна.  
– Что-то ты рано, – заметил Шинджи.  
Камио перекосило.  
– Ну, как все прошло? Рассказывай.  
– Это был самый ужасный вечер в моей жизни!  
– О? Ты поцеловал Ан-чан, и она дала тебе пощечину?  
– Нет!  
– Ты не поцеловал Ан-чан, и она дала тебе пощечину?  
– Нет!  
– Ты снова уснул на фильме?  
– Мы так и не дошли до кинотеатра.  
– Так что же там у вас произошло?  
– Кошмар!  
– Так, успокойся, медленно вдохни, медленно выдохни – и расскажи все по порядку.  
– Я пришел к ней домой.  
– Так.  
– Ровно в шесть.  
– Хорошо.  
– С цветами. Все, как мы тренировались.  
– И?  
– Потом мы пошли в кафе.  
– Хорошо. И что там?  
– Она взяла меня за руку.  
– Ого!  
– И сказала, что поскольку мы друзья, то я могу ей все рассказать.  
– И ты начал рассказывать ей про юниоров?  
– Сначала да. Но ее больше интересовало, как долго мы с тобой встречаемся.  
– Как долго мы делаем что?  
– Встречаемся, Шинджи!  
– Но мы не встречаемся!  
– Именно так я ей и сказал.  
– И что она?  
– Ан… – Камио с трудом облизал пересохшие губы. – У нее были фотографии.  
– Какие еще фотографии? – не понял Шинджи.  
– Наши фотографии. Наши с тобой фотографии.  
– И что мы на них делаем? Хотя я уже догадываюсь.  
– Гуляем. Держимся за руки. Целуемся.  
– …  
– Именно такой и была моя первая мысль!  
– Но откуда?!..  
– Не знаю! – Камио ожесточенно взъерошил волосы. – Наверное, нас видел какой-то знакомый. Я попытался ее переубедить! – он принялся расстроенно расхаживать по комнате. – Сказал, что все это была обычная тренировка, что ты мне даже не нравишься!  
– Вот спасибо.  
– В сексуальном плане!  
– А. И что Ан-чан?  
– Сказала, что я тебя недостоин, что плохо с тобой обращаюсь – и мы окончательно рассорились.  
– И что было дальше?  
– Она пошла домой, а я пошел сюда.  
– Я так понимаю, дынного хлеба мне теперь не дождаться?  
– Шинджи! Неужели ты не можешь проявить хоть немного сочувствия?!  
– Один раз я тебе уже посочувствовал. И посмотри, куда нас это привело!

 

Спустя два часа уговоров Шинджи наконец удалось убедить Камио, что завтра утром все покажется лучше – хотя бы потому, что хуже быть уже не могло. Проводив его, Шинджи вернулся в свою комнату, вытащил телефон и, поиграв с кнопками, набрал знакомый номер.  
– Тачибана-сан? Это Шинджи. У меня только что был Камио.  
– И как там у них с Ан все прошло?  
– Так, как мы и рассчитывали.  
– Она считает его геем?  
– Нас обоих. Правда, меня она жалеет. Камио совершенно раздавлен.  
– Бедняга. Но это было необходимо.  
– Суровые времена требуют суровых мер.  
– Тонко подмечено. Ему так много нужно сделать… Успевать по учебе…  
– Заботиться о клубе…  
– Совершенствовать свой теннис…  
– Работать над лидерскими качествами…  
– У него совершенно нет времени на девушек.  
– И именно поэтому вы сделали те снимки и показали их Ан-чан, а вовсе не потому что считаете, что ей пока еще рано встречаться с парнями.  
– Кхм. Верно. И, раз уж мы так хорошо друг друга понимаем, Шинджи…  
– Да?  
– Я хотел бы попросить тебя еще об одном небольшом одолжении. В последнее время Ан слишком часто видят в обществе Момоширо…


End file.
